Benutzer Diskussion:Nιcкι
Hi, Glee Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Finn Hudson. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Turk Turklten (Diskussion) 13:06, 20. Feb. 2011 Hey Da wendest du dich lieber an Turk Turklten, da selbst wenn ich hier schon über 300 Seiten erarbeitet habe und mich dauernd hier aufhalte und dergleichen, ich kein Admin bin. Ich bin ein normaler Benutzer. Wir haben soweit ich weiß auch nur 2 Admins. Wie dem auch sei, frag wie gesagt Turk, der kann dir da sicher weiter helfen, oder wende dich an den Wikia Arbeiter MtaÄ. "How long would a Darren Kiss criss if Darren Kiss could criss Chris?" 13:48, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hi Hallo Kollegin Freut mich dich hier wiedermal zu sehen, wusstest du nicht dass ich hier auch Admin bin? Weil du dich mit deiner Frage nicht an mich gewendet hast sondern an Crissie. Naja ist ja egal, habe hier aber nicht das Recht Benutzer zum Admin zu befördern, also um deine Frage zu beantworten: Admin kannst du hier nur über MtaÄ werden. Weil ich grad beim schreiben bin, eine neue Funktion ist jetzt verfügbar, der Chat, ich weis nicht ob du ihn schon irgendwo gesehen hast. Es stellt sich jetzt die Frage ob wir ihn im Scrubs Wiki aktivieren sollen. Was denkst du darüber, hab ihn im Glee Wiki schon mal aktiviert sind aber nicht viele Benutzer zum probieren hier. Also sag mir was du dazu meinst, kannst mir auch gerne im Scrubs Wiki antworten. Gruß Turk Turklten 21:21, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Ja find ich auch, hab Wolf jetzt auch mal ne Nachricht geschrieben, aber ich denke nicht dass er was dagegen hat, also werd ich ihn einfach mal aktivieren. Turk Turklten 21:31, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Danke, dass du das sagst, aber lieber nicht. Admin zu sein ist zwar ganz nett, aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich für so etwas gemacht bin ;) Vielleicht irgendwann später, wer weiß...aber dir viel Glück <3 "How long would a Darren Kiss criss if Darren Kiss could criss Chris?" 21:35, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Naja vielleicht frag ich mal nach, aber irgendwie glaube ich, dass MtaÄ nie on ist....na mal schauen Öhm e-Mail? ich bin kein großer e-Mail verschicker (obwohl, dass liegt wohl daran, dass ich niemanden bisher dazu hatte), aber wieso nicht ;) Hast du eig. etwas wie Skype oder Msn? Da bin ich nämlich meistens erreichbar :) Naja ich geh erstmal schlafen. Gute Nacht "How long would a Darren Kiss criss if Darren Kiss could criss Chris?" 21:54, 2. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also meine e-Mail ist angel_cheda@yahoo.de, darunter bin ich auch bei Msn erreichbar, kannst mich ja adden, wenn du Lust hast ;) schönen Tag noch <3 "How long would a Darren Kiss criss if Darren Kiss could criss Chris?" 16:31, 3. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE:Skype Bis jetzt habe ich keine Anfrage bekommen....komisch, bei skype ist mein name crazymieze. darunter müsstest du mich eig. finden und wenn du mich dort addest, schreib bitte auch dazu, dass du es bist, weil ich Leute bei denen ich keine Ahnung habe ablehne ^^' Bei MSN habe ich jedoch nicht bekommen und nicht abgeleht, vielleicht spinnt mein Msn, keine Ahnung ^^ "How long would a Darren Kiss criss if Darren Kiss could criss Chris?" 14:05, 6. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE:Msn&Skype Bei msn habe ich nichts erhalten & bei Skype bist du bei mir schon hinzugefügt x) Crissie 18:40, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Bei Skype stehst schon in meiner Liste, schau mal ob ich bei dir auch irgenwo stehe, crazymieze. Fall du mich nicht findest, lösch ich dich und add dich nochmal :) Crissie 18:49, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Also ich hab dich nun entfert und wieder hinzugefügt. Bei dir müsste eine Anfrage von crazymieze. da sein oder dir wird vlt. auch Pechex3 angezeigt, also das bin aufjedenfall ich dann :) Crissie 18:56, 31. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ich habe nicht bekommen, aber wenn wir beide on sind klappt es vlt. Werden wir dann sehen ^^ Crissie 10:54, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey ;) Ich habe auch mal einen Wikia Arbeiter gefragt wegen Admin Rechte usw. Der meint, wir sollen mit Turk reden, dann MtaÃ fragen. Crissie 18:36, 8. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Kannst du mir auf meiner Seite erklären also hinschreiben wie man die auszeichnung ,,Eigene Meinung" bekommt? Bitte Glee liebhaberin Ein dummer neuer Nutzer!! Guten Morgen Ali Schatz :D Also du weißt ich bin immer morgens anwesend und passe immer schön hier auf aber ich kann keine seiten löschen und er neuer Nutzer (s. Überschrift) hat für sich selsbt eine Seite erstellt http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Bealine <---- Das ist die Seite, es wäre einfach nur toll wenn du sie dann löschst wenn du anwesend bist. Ich bin mir fast sicher das du noch vor dem Rest dasein wirst :D Also bis nachher oder später <3 "Scars remind me that the past is Real" - Papa Roach 07:52, 16. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Frage heyyy ich bin hier noch nicht lange angemeldet und deswegen hab ich mal eine frage an dich! ich hab mir mal die profile von ein paar anderen Mitgliedern angesehen und ich hab gesehen das viele ihre Lieblingssongs oder Lieblingscharaktere draufgeschrieben haben...das würde ich auch gern machen aber ich weiß nicht wie das geht..kannst du mir das mal erklären? ich würde mich sehr freuen! Liebe Grüße! Paula Hey, leider weiß ich nicht auf welche Seite ich das schreiben muss, da du nicht unterzeichnet hast. Dazu musst du oben einfach nur auf Signatur klicken, das sieht dann so aus ---> Nιcкι 15:14, 17. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ach das habe ich mir schon gedacht aber ich bin grad noch da aber geht jetzt auch schlafen denn ich bin total müde. Bis Später :D "Scars remind me that the past is Real" - Papa Roach 22:57, 19. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ali :D Ich hab heute morgen schon ein bisschen herum geschaut und ein paar Wikia's angesehen. Weißte was ich gefunden habe? Ein Twilight Wikia gefunden und im deutschen sind es nur 69 Seiten und im englischem sind es schon über 1000 Seiten. Wart siehe hier englisch: twilightsaga.wikia.com deutsche: de.twilight.wikia.com Ich bin grad am überlegen ob wir da bei tretten und dann deutsch wikia mal auf vorder man zu bringen aber dann müsst jmd von uns dort den Admin machen. Ach wenn du anwesend bist müssen wir diesmal es besprechen weil ich denke das dich es auch freuen würde. Hach :D mein erster Roman auf deiner Seite ^^ "Scars remind me that the past is Real" - Papa Roach 09:12, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey ^^ Danke fürs so gutes aufnehmen nd ich hoffe ihr helft mir beim Einsteigen bei solchen Texte zu schreiben^^ Hab ich sonst nie gemacht >.< Lg Paddy Also ich hab auch schon crissie geschrieben denn ich bin die ganze Zeit schon anwesend und warte auf euch aber was geht heute gar nicht? genau der Chat! Er geht gar nicht und irgendeiner muss mir dann schreiben wenn ihr im Chat seit so das ich mich dann einfach dazu geselle ^^ Vany <3 18:31, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ach das macht nichts denn du weißt das ich immer bis 1 uhr dasein werde und dann kann ich dir alles noch erzählen wenn du noch anwesend bist. Also du siehst dann ob ich im Twilight Wikia oder hier bin ^^ Wir wollten noch wg Psych Wikia reden aber das machen wir dann noch ^^ bis später oder bis morgen <3 Vany <3 17:12, 30. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich habe kurz gewartet gehabt und dann bin ich auch ins bett gegangen. Schließlich war es mal wieder halb zwei. Also das is nicht so schlimm es war spät und ich war auch müde. Bis heute abend ;) Vany <3 08:04, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin mir fast sicher das du anwesend bist :D http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Beatles könntest du diese Seite löschen denn wir brauchen sie nicht Vany <3 11:14, 5. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Ali mein inet hat total gesponnen und ich konnte nicht mehr on kommen. Ach bei Sue müsste man alles rückgängi machen weil ein unangemeldeter Nutzer alles gelöscht hat . Mist geschrieben hat. Dann gib es noch n Seite Glee nice. Da hab ichs chon rein geschriebn das es ihr löschen werdet und da könntest du nmun machen Danke dir ^^ Vany <3 12:40, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Also ich schreib dir und Crissie. Der zuerst da ist ändert es. Also es geht mal wieder um Sue und zwar da wurde beide Staffeln und die Vorlage gelöscht, das könntest du rückgängig machen. siehe da: http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Sue_Sylvester Vany <3 08:22, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Schade.. Dann schreiben wir uns einfach morgen und ich geh heute mal früher ins Bett :D Das nenn ich mal n gute Idee ^^ Bis Morgen dann :* Vany <3 11:02, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Der chat mag uns nicht mehr D: er lässt mich nichts schreiben :/ Crissie 21:19, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ich mach erstmal meine mathehausaufgaben vllt. geht ja dann wenn ich fertig bin ôo Crissie 21:26, 10. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ich werd schlafen :) falls der chat später gehen sollte, sag den anderen tschüss von mir,ja ? :D schlaf gut süße <33 Crissie 21:48, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Du Suppenhuhn kommst du noch in den Chat? Der geht noch..nicht so wie gestern.. Vany <3 21:50, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Mathe Ich bin gerade offziel an meinen Mathe Hausaufgaben gescheitert -__- naja soll mir es die Lehrerin nochmal erklären @.@ Crissie 20:12, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) heii Die Katze ist Kurt und der Hund dieser neuer Warbler Sebastian :DD Crissie 21:29, 30. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Mich schmeißt der Chat immer raus -__- sagt die Verbindung wär weg, dass zeigt de rmir sonst immer nur an, wenn mein Internet ausgeht, aber meine Internetverbindung ist ja da .__. dummer chat un dich muss noch für die Franzklausur lernen XDD achja Vany nurnoch 2 tage warten :D dann kommt die folge x33 Crissie 19:15, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) das ist toll, vllt. schaff ich es später noch in den chat, ich find grad mein französisch wörterbuch nicht ..... Crissie 19:29, 6. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du hast jetzt bestimmt ne Nachricht bekommen, also ich hab nur ein Bild aus deiner Diskussionsseite gelöscht das zwar eingefügt wurde aber gar nicht vorhanden war, also war nur der Rahmen da ohne bild, nur damit du bescheid weist. Turk Turklten 00:01, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wegen Seite und so... Aww. *-* Ich wollt mich nochmal 1000 mal für die endgeile super duper puper Seite bednaken die du gemacht hast.*-* Tolle Arbeit kann ich nur loben :D Richtig geil! Danke ((: Alinaymx 15:33, 18. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Alinaymx Jetzt bin ich wirklich sauer vorhin war ich das nicht sondern ich hab ihn ins lächerlich gezogen das er mal merkt das wir nicht sein Kummerkasten sind und wenn er Freunde hat so wie er es sagt dann kann er auch mit denen reden. Deswegen musst du mich nicht aus dem Chat schmeißen. Na gut jetzt freut sich jeder das ich aus dem Chat raus bin dann geh ich eben off und komme morgen oder übermorgen oder nie wieder da jeder denkt das ich eh nur auf streit aus bin. Vany <3 20:05, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Du kannst dies handhaben wie du möchtest schließlich war ich seit Freitag nicht da und bin nun Staatsfeind nummer eins dabei hab ich den Streit nicht mal angefangen aber das is schon in Ordnung, ich bin wieder da und das heißt die böse vany muss man aus dem Chat schmeißen da sie eh gerne streiten tut.. Vany <3 20:14, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin die Ruhe in 'Person aber ihr zerreißt euch sicherlich schon die Mäuler über mich da ich eh die schlimmste bin. Vany <3 20:25, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Also meine Meinung: niemand hat mich vermisst. nur Alina und du haben mich normal begrüßt der Rest hat mich nicht mal wahr genommen. Das is echt enttäuschend vllt sollte ich euch hier verlassen. Is es das was ihr wollt? Vany <3 20:38, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Heute lief es einfach nicht obtimal ab und das war schon einigemale so. Paddy meinte grad das er gehen wird und ich bleiben soll. Also ich bin schon wieder normal und die Ruhe in Person. Du kannst mich hier drausen lassen oder du lässt mich dazu kommen und ich bin einfach ruhig weil ich schon viel zu viel ärger gemacht habe Vany <3 20:51, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ach mir is das grad sowas von scheißegal dann komm ich eben nie wieder. PS: Das juckt doch eh niemanden. Ich reiße hier mir den Arsch aus und was bekomme ich? nur Ärger & stress & bemängelt werde ich auch noch. DASS DIE GANZE ZEIT!!! Vany <3 21:04, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ja ich bin auch nur Mensch das weiß ich schon seit meiner Geburt und Fehler mache ich auch das is alles richtig aber irgendwie wenn ich irgendwas ändere dann wird es wieder rückgängig gemacht obwohl es richtig war und ich zB nur einen Buchstaben dazu gemacht habe. Ich denke grad das es besser gewesen wäre wenn ich heute nicht on gekommen wäre. Den momentan bin ich einfach nicht ganz ich. Vany <3 22:12, 21. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten ;) so hab grad "frei" XD bin mit meinen Vorbereitungen fertig, den Rest machen die anderen XD Daher wollte ich den Moment nutzen und dir schon mal frohe weihnachten wünschen sweety ;DD <333 Crissie 15:55, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ich hoffe du hast tolle Geschenke bekommen :D lieb dich :* Crissie 22:52, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ja schon, aber ich packe sie erst am Silvester aus, weil mein Daddy dann auch zu Hause ist ;) und das hatten wir schon mal: ich dich viiiel mehr :P Crissie 12:36, 25. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Frohes neus Jahr Frohes neues Jahr Sis <3 Ich bin heute bei einer bekannten und komm erst morgen zurück :) wünsch bitte auch den anderen von mir einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr, neh? :3 lieb dich <3 Crissie 13:09, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ja nun dann muss ich wohl jeden Tag beim Nachbarn nach inet fragen so wie jetzt grad.. aber ich kann gleich kurz in den Chat kommen :D Dann können wir darüber reden ^^ "Ich bin Walden und ich bin beeindruckt" :D 20:40, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC)